sparklings again
by BumbleBeeBitch
Summary: The transformers get turned into sparklings again. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Sparklings Again

AN: This is my attempt of making a fic with the transformers as babies. I was inspired by the author 'Crazomatic' with their story 'Transformers babies. It was a funny fic that made me want to try writing about my favorite bots as babies. I would like to thank 'Crazomatic' for inspiring me and you should go check out 'Transformers Babies' it was a good fic.

Now enough with my crappy AN, on with the story

Soundwave: You're forgetting something.

Me: No, I'm not, on with the story!

Soundwave: You forgot the disclaimer

Me: Oh, damn, I didn't want to say it… OK, I do not own Transformers

Optimus: You won't win brother!

Optimus Prime swung his energon sword at Megatron

Megatron: Ha! You have false hope Optimus! I'm gonna kill you for the last time.

Optimus: The producers will just bring me back to life, so that they can make more money!

Megatron: Oh, well then… This is pointless.

Optimus: Does that mean we can stop fighting?

Megatron: Sure, if you become my slave.

Optimus: That sounds Sooooo Gaaaay.

Megatron: No, it doesn't

Optimus: Uh, yeah it does. Anyways I'm not gonna be your slave.

Megatron: Fine, then we'll keep fighting this pointless fight

They lunged at each other. As they were in the air, a bright blue light seemed to flash from everywhere, blinding all the Transformers.

The light slowly faded away. In its place all of the on the bots on the battlefield were replaced by miniature bots that looked just like the ones that were standing there before, except that now they were only about 3ft tall.

AN: ok I had to re-post this. Cuz I just wanted to fix one small problem on it. Please review and tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it. And please give me some suggestions if you have any for me. thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Sparklings again chapter 2

Megatron: What the…? Every things big now *megatrons voice was slightly squeaky and softer than normal*

Optimus: Ha you don't sound tough anymore! Wait. What's wrong with my voice? *His voice wasn't as deep as usual*

Megatron: *a smirk crossed his faceplate* you don't sound tough either. Why do I sound like a s-… oh no…

Optimus: Oh no what?

Megatron: I think we might be sparklings again!

Optimus's optics widened in surprise, and then a very excited Starscream flew around Megatron and Optimus

Starscream: We gonna be young again! *he chirped over and over again as if it was a chant*

Megatron: Uggghhh! I don't wanna be like this again!

Soundwave: Aww come on Megs! It'll be fun!

Megatron: Don't call me Megs, or I will disown you as my best friend

Starscream: I'm your best friend, not him!

Soundwave: No! I'm his best friend! He just said I was!

Optimus: What if I'm his best friend?

Everyone turns and stares at Optimus with a 'are you crazy' kind of look

Megatron: No way in Cybertron! We are not best friends! Ever!

Starscream: Yah! I'm his best friend.

Soundwave: No you're not, I am!

Starscream and sound wave get up into each other's faces

Starscream: You must be dumb, cuz I'm his best friend, unlike you, you piece of scrap metal.

Soundwave: Don't you _dare_ call me that!

Megatron walked next to them and smashed their face plates together

Megatron: Just kiss and make up you two! Both of you can be my best friend if you just shut up, ok?

Optimus: What about me?

Megatron: What about you?

Starscream and Soundwave: Ow, that hurt!

Bumblebee and Jazz ran up to the group. Bumblebee stood behind Optimus to hide behind Megatron

Megatron: I remember you *points at Bumblebee* I ripped your vocal cords out, *points to Jazz* and I killed you. Why are you alive?

Jazz: I'm back and I'm bringin sexy back with me

Megatron: Ohh kkaay then…?

AN: ok I'm gonna leave off here, but there is a new chapter coming soon… hopefully. All I gotta do is type it up but high school is trying to kill me right now. Thanks for reading and please review with suggestions if you have any. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Sparklings Again Chapter 3

AN: alright here is the next chapter, enjoy

LORD MEGATRON! *a loud mechanical high pitched wail was heard that caused the Autobots to cover up their audio receptors and cause all the Decepticons to sigh*

Bumblebee and Optimus: What? Is that noise coming from?

Megatron: I almost forgot how annoying he was when he was a sparkling.

Starscream: I don't wanna deal with him again

Soundwave: He mostly irritates Megatron, so were mostly ok, but you not so much Megsy.

Megatron: Don't call me that

A purple blur ran past everyone and ran into Megatron, almost knocking him over

Megatron: What the? Shockwave! You almost made me fall down

Shockwave: Sowwy, I cnt tawk wight! An I'm so smawl!

Megatron: You're so cute! Oh my primus you're so adorable! *Megatron said in a baby talk way as he picked up Shockwave, who was only just over two feet tall*

Shockwave: Hey! Put meh down!

Optimus: Did I just glitch? or did my brother actually call someone cute?

Bumblebee: and adorable.

Soundwave: Shockwave is his favorite mech, especially when he's that little and talks like a little baby.

Starscream: Shockwave is Megatron's little princess.

Shockwave: *gets out of Megatron's hold* Am not!

Starscream: Are too.

Shockwave: Am not!

Starscream: Are too!

Shockwave: You jus jeawlous!

Starscream: Am not!

Megatron: Starscream stop fighting with Shockwave!

Starscream: So he is your favorite

Megatron: Yes, yes he is.

Bumblebee: Ok shouldn't we, you know… try to find out why were like this?

Optimus: Yeah, Bee lets go find the others.

Bumblebee and Optimus walked away from the fighting Megatron and Starscream to go look for the other Autobots, but they left Jazz behind who went a different way than they did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkling again chapter 4

An: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. You all are amazing. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

After about four minutes of walking, Bee and Optimus still hadn't found any other mechs

Bumblebee: Where are they?

Optimus: I don't know…

At that moment they heard a rustling in the trees. They looked up but saw nothing. Then they walked on, not knowing that they were being watched. They heard another rustle and then…

Strange Mysterious Mech: RRRAAWR! *Lands on Optimus and sends him crashing to the ground* You guys suck at noticing that your being followed.

Bumblebee: Jazz? What the heck?

Jazz: Yup! Its me! The one and only… Didjya find out why were midgets now?

Optimus: Jazz get off me.

Jazz: Sorry boss *gets up off of Optimus and helps him up*

Bumblebee: You were always a midget Jazz.

Jazz: yah yah, what ever. You short too Bee

Bumblebee: Taller than you

Optimus: Did you guys feel that?

Jazz and Bumblebee: Fell what?

Optimus: There was… it was like someone heavy fell on their aft

The ground shakes slightly

Optimus: There it is again

Jazz: Wow. Wonder whats goin on

Bumblebee: What if it's a T-rex?

Jazz: Cool! Lets go find out!

Jazz grabs Bumblebee's arm and runs towards the source of the trembles.

Bumblebee: Wait! Jazz hold on a sec! We shouldn't just go up to it!

Jazz: Mech up Bee.

Optimus: Hey wait up!

Jazz: Hey! Hurry up! Move your legs both of you! I wanna see the T-rex!

They all go running off towards the supposed T-rex.

AN: Sorry for the so short chapter and sorry for the cliff hanger, but this is all I had time to write. Hope you enjoy it at least a little. Please review! Another chapter is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparklings Again chapter 5

They run out of the trees, look up, and stop.

Jazz: OH MY PRIMUS! There's two Rexes!

Bumblebee: No It's Worse! It's Ratchet and Ironhide! And they're _really_ tall!

Optimus: OMG! That's the scariest I've ever seen Ratchet!

Bumblebee: Run!

Optimus and Bumblebee turn to run away but Ratchet picks them up.

Jazz: Ha ha! Oh no! You've been captured by the Hatchet!

Optimus: Oh shut up Jazz

Bumblebee: Hiya Ratch!

Ratchet: What the slag, how'd you become so damb small? You're the size of sparklings!

Ironhide: and Jazz is much smaller *picks up Jazz*

Jazz: Hey put me down! And stop makin fun of my height!

Ironhide: I thought you'd not like to be stepped on, especially since Jet fire is still normal size and somewhere around here.

Jazz: oh that's fine, and at least I'm safe from the Hatchet here.

Ratchet: What was that?

Jazz: Oh nothing kind and gentle medic

Everyone but Ratchet laughs then stops when they receive a glare from the medic.

Ratchet: Why are you the size of sparklings?

Jazz: Don't know, but even the cons are like dis.

Bumblebee: Get out of here Prime! You're in my space! I claim this hand so you gotta leave.

Everyone turned to see Bumblebee trying to push Optimus out of Ratchet's hand. Ratchet picked up Optimus and put him in Ironhide's hand that wasn't occupied by Jazz. Optimus and Jazz waved at each other.

Optimus: Hey Jazz! It's nice and safe over here!

Jazz: Yes, it is. BEE! Why'd yah try to push Prime? You know he's too fat to push

Optimus: I'M NOT FAT!

Bumblebee: He was in my space

Ratchet Gosh, did your processor go backwards? Stop acting like a sparkling

Bumblebee: I am sparkling size aint I?

AN: ok I'm gonna stop this chapter here. Hope you like it, please review thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Sparklings again chapter 6

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had writer's block.

The Decepticons come running up, and all of them are tiny.

Optimus: Hey guys, what's up?

Megatron: We wanna talk to you

Jazz: Hey Ratch, Hide, put us down so we can talk to them.

Ratchet: They're cons. If any of you were down there, you'd be overpowered and killed.

Optimus: We don't have our weapons any more.

Starscream: Yah we lost those from the big flashy light. Such a shame, now we're poor defenseless sparklings.

Megatron: I'm not defenseless, I, the almighty ruler of Decepticons, can kick all your afts without my weapons.

Soundwave: Shh Megs! You're not helping.

Optimus: I demand you put us down. _Now!_

Ironhide: Your funeral.*places Optimus and Jazz down by the cons*

Ratchet hesitated for a moment and then placed Bumblebee down as he sat by Ironhide.

Optimus: Ok Megers, what you wanna talk about?

Megatron: Oh no not that nickname, don't call me that again!

Soundwave: Megers? Omg lolz, never thought of that one.

Megatron: Then don't, and if you call me Megers, I will destroy you. Yes I'm also talking to you Optimus.

Optimus: But I called you that when we were this size a long time ago and you didn't mind then.

Megatron: Well I mind now! Anyway I wanted to know if your medic could take us cons in and take care of us. We are mostly defenseless mechs that need to be taken care of in this Primus forsaken state!

Optimus: I don't think Ratchet would take you guys in.

Jazz: Hey there's a kitty! *picks up the now miniaturized Devastator, who was the size of a fat house cat and looked like one too*

Devastator squirmed and tried to get out of Jazz's hug-o-death.

Optimus: Jazz put Devastator down.

Jazz: No, the kitty is mine! *runs away holding Devastator, but gets stopped by Ironhide scooping him up and holding him in his hand*

Bumblebee: I guess Devastator has been kitty napped.

Soundwave: least he didn't see Ravage. She's the size of a kitten.

Jazz: KITTEN! I WANT THE KITTEN!

Jazz tried to jump from Ironhide's hand but Ironhide cupped his other hand over the one with Jazz in it and trapped him.

Ironhide: Dumb aft

Starscream: Wow. He's insane.

AN: This is my favorite chapter so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparklings again chapter 7

Megatron: Ok then. Optimus, go ask Ratchet if we can stay with you.

Optimus: Why don't you do it?

Megatron: Because it would be more affective if you asked him.

Optimus: Are you afraid of Ratchet?

Megatron: Not exactly. Just kinda afraid of his giant hands, feet, and wrenches, which I've heard has been thrown at people, and I'm small enough to be crushed.

Optimus: So you want me to be crushed by him?

Megatron: Why yes I do.

Optimus: That's so nice considering that it's really _my_ choice if you stay or not.

Megatron: Oh come on Optimus. You know I love you, right? *said with sarcasm*

Optimus: Yah. Right.

Megatron goes and tackle hugs Optimus.

Optimus: What the pit!

Megatron: I love you so much man!

Bumblebee: Okay… I'm gonna walk this way now. *walks over to Ratchet and demands to be picked up, which he was, but only after Ratchet had rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath  
Starscream: That looks fun! *jumps onto Megatron and Optimus, and joins the hug*

Optimus: Get off me!

Ratchet: I told you that you'd be over powered, but you wouldn't listen to me.

Megatron: Starscream get off. This is _way_ more uncomfortable with you on here

Soundwave: Got room for one more? *jumps onto the pile and starts squeeze hugging the other three*

Megatron: Oh Primus, Soundwave! This is crushing me to death. Get off! Now!

Optimus: You're not under the weight of three mechs that are trying to kill you by hugs.

Shockwave: How weird…

Optimus: Ok! Fine! I'll ask. Just get off me!

Soundwave pushes on Starscream to get up on his feet.

Optimus: Oh god!

Megatron: Dambit.

Starscream: What the heck man? *stands up without further injuring the two bots that were under him.

Soundwave: What? Can't I use mechs that are way less cooler than me as my door mats?

Megatron: I'm cooler than you are. *pushes himself off of Prime and then helps him to his feet*

Optimus: Thanks. *goes up to Ratchet*

Optimus: Ratchet we need to talk.

Ratchet: Are you mad because I didn't help you when they piled onto you?

Optimus: Well yes, but not what I needed to talk to you about.

Ratchet: What is it then?

Optimus: okay, sooo… the Decepticons want to know if you'd take them in and take care of them.

Ratchet: Hell no.

Optimus: but-

Ratchet: I said no.

Megatron: Oh come on! How can you, a medic, not take care of those in need!

Ratchet: I'm not gonna do it. I'm not about to take care of the enemy

Ironhide: Megatron is right. It's your job as medic to help people no matter what.

Ratchet: but-

Ironhide: No. your job is to help them. Even if they are cons.

Ratchet: Fine! I'll take care of them for now, but soon as they're back to normal, I'm kicking them out of my Medbay.

AN: sorry that I'm slowing down with the posting, but I'm having trouble thinking lately. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is just a little. I think that the next chapters are gonna be fun, so hopefully I get them out soon. Please review, it would make me feel so loved if you did


	8. Chapter 8

Sparklings Again chapter 8

AN: sorry for not posting this sooner but I had to do a big art progect.

talking over com is :: blabs ::

Ironhide and Ratchet had found the rest of the Autobots and then took them back to N.E.S.T. *AN: the bots will be named in the later chapters and I will tell you if they are small or not when they show up, because I'm not really sure at the moment who else I want in this story*

Ratchet: Damb. There isnt enough normal sized mechs running around here to watch these little shrimps.

Jazz and Megatron: I'm not small. *both looked at each other for a moment, surprised that they had said the same thing*

Hide: Tell me bout it. Where's Bee and Soundwave, those two are trouble?

Starscream: Well they're not here.

Ironhide: I know that! Brat.

Ratchet: Go find them and bring them back here. Sam and Miles will be coming over today and I don't want them to have a panik attack about small bots and cons runnig around base.

Jazz: Stop calling us small!

Megatron: I'm taller than you when I'm normal!

Ratchet: Be quiet both of you.

Shockwave: Look what I found. It's pretty! *Holds up a pink stuffed unicorn*

Ironhide: Put that down _now_! That's Annie's!

Shockave: *holds the stuffed animal to his chest and starts to sob* b-but i-it's m-mine.

Ironhide: Put it down!

Ratchet: Ironhide. Go do as I told you. I'll make sure he doesn't destroy it.

Ironhide: but-

Ratchet: Ironhide. Go.

Optimus: Listen to him before he kills you.

Ratchet glares at Optimus, who hides behind Megatron to avoid the angry medic's look.

Megatron: I'm not a shield. *walks away, revieling Prime, who runs away to hide under a berth*

Ratchet: The childs toy will be fine Hide, now go.

Ironhide glares at Shockwave, but then sighs and walks away.

Shockwave: H-he w-was gonna t-take my fluffy. *tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutshed the unicorn*

Megatron: Hey Shockwave, don't cry *goes to hold and comfort Shockwave*

Starscream: Alright. This is getting too soppy.

Optimus: I agree… and I'm an Autobot!

Jazz: *jump hugs Shockwave and Megatron* Don't cry lil guy. Jazz is here.

Megatron: Stop hugging me!

Jazz: Aw com on! Share the love!

Megatron: Get off!

Ratchet: All of you stop! Be quiet and get away from each other before I put you all in time outs.

They all step away from the hug sesion they just had.

Ratchet: Good. Now has anyone seen Wheeljack? He better not be back in his lab or else…

Jazz: I think he left the med bay awhile ago

Ratchet:Why didn't you tell me?!

Jazz: I don't know.

Ratchet: urg. :: Hide go to Jack's lab and see if he's in there and bring him back to med bay if he is::

Ironhide: ::I already found the little bomb in the hall, bringin him back now::

Ratchet: ::Good:: Alright, that's one demon down.

Starscream: I'm hungry.

Ratchet: You can wait to eat.

Starscream: but I'm hungry now.

Ratchet: You can wait like everyone else.

Starscream: I want a energon snack now. *glares at Ratchet*

Ratchet: Stop being suck a brat. You're gonna be put in a time out.

Jazz: I'm hungry too.

Optimus: I could go for a energon treat.

Megatron: So can I.

Ratchet: Well you all can wait.

Jazz: Can we have some goodies please?

Ratchet: No.

Starscream: Please?

Ratchet: No.

Optimus: Please?

Jazz: Please?

Starscream: Please?

Optimus: Please?

Megatron: *is staying silent because he doesn't want to die be the hands of the evil medic*

Shockwave: *is cuddling his pink fluffy unicorn and looking really cute*

Jazz: Please?! Please?! Please?!

Optimus and Starscream: Pretty please?

Ratchet: Stop! Fine, just shut up.

Optimus, Jazz, Starscream, and Shockwave: Yay!

Ratchet gives them all energon goodies, which they all happily begin eating as soon as they get them. The med bay doors open revealing Ironhide, who is holding a sparkling sized Wheeljack in his hand.

Wheeljack: Why didn't ya tell me we were havin a snack party?

Ratchet: You don't get a snack since you ran off.

Wheeljack: but-

Ratchet: I told you to stay here, but you didn't listen. Now you get no snack.

Ironhide: *Places Wheeljack down by the other sparkling sized mechs* I'm gonna go find the other brats. *walks back out of the med bay to start another search and rescue mission*

Shockwave: *goes over to Wheeljack* We can share my snacks.

Wheeljack: Aw thanks little guy, but you don't have to.

Shockwave: I want to. Here! *gives Wheeljack some energon treeats*

Wheeljack: *takes the treats* Thanks

Both Shockwave and Wheeljack sit next to each other, eating the snacks.

AN: I love thinking of jack n shocky as friends. I think they would be when they were younger.

Sorry it took so long to post but hopefully this longer than most of my chapters chapter will make you forgive me. Please review, and thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me so far.


End file.
